


Love isn't supposed to feel like this!

by basaltgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Love isn't supposed to feel like this!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Negotiations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329369) by [Canon_Is_Relative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative), [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist). 




End file.
